vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Home/Transcript
WHITMORE COLLEGE -- COMMON AREA Stefan's body lies on a couch. Caroline cries over his body. Elena rushes in, followed by Damon. She notices Stefan's body. ::Elena: Oh, my God. Stefan! She sits on the coffee table in front of the body. ::Caroline: (sobbing) I didn't know where to bring him, and I just couldn't leave him outside. (Damon looks at Stefan's body, disconcerted.) ::Caroline: Bonnie has a plan, right? She--she said that she could bring people back. (either Elena or Damon respond) Tell me that she can bring him back! ::Damon: We'll bring him back. Come on. Let's get away from prying eyes. (Damon starts getting Stefan's body while Elena and Caroline help. The scene turns into a blue hue, indicating it's being viewed from the Other Side, from which Stefan observes them as they take his body. Still on the Other Side, there is a rumble and trembling. Stefan tries to prop himself leaning on a column. It doesn't work, as we see him being dragged through the hall in direction of a window. He's lifted up in the air and he tries to hold himself at a wall corner. Right when he's about to not hold it any more, a woman reaches out and grabs him by the wrist.) ::Woman: I got you! (She's able to pull Stefan out of danger. He looks surprised. The woman is his best friend, Lexi.) ::Lexi: Looks like I've now saved you from both metaphorical darkness and actual darkness. I think you owe me a beer. TITLE CARD WHITMORE COLLEGE -- DORM ROOM (Damon, upset, kicks a wooden chair and breaks it.) ::Bonnie: Damon, stop. (He has a metal rod that he uses to break a flower vase on the mantle. He turns around and points at Bonnie with the metal rod.) ::Damon: You said you had a plan, Bonnie. ::Bonnie: I did. I had a traveler who knew the right spell. ::Damon: And you lost her! ::Bonnie: I didn't lose her. She was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the Other Side. ::Damon: Then find another one! ::Bonnie: It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of Travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers. ::Damon: (pointing at her with the rod) You know who needs motivation? (he gets close to her with the rod pointing at her neck) You need motivation because if the Other Side goes away, everyone we know there, including you, goes away with it. ::Bonnie: I know that. Do you think I want to die? ::Damon: My brother is over there. ::Bonnie: I know that! (Damon lowers the rod and he throws it across the room.) ::Damon: So is Alaric, and so is your grams. ::Bonnie: I know that, Damon. (Enzo clears his throat.) ::Enzo: *ahem* Let's not forget who else is at the top of the search and rescue list. ::Bonnie: Enzo is here. (Damon turns around in the direction where Enzo is, though he cannot see him.) ::Damon: Well, if it's not Mr. Butterfingers himself. How'd it feel to have your only hope of coming back literally slip through your fingers? ::Enzo: Hello to you, too, grumpy pants. (to Bonnie) Tell him to play nice. I have a plan. ::Bonnie: (to Enzo) Are you serious? You found another Traveler? ::Damon: (in Enzo's direction) Well, then get on it! ::Enzo: I'm already on it, mate. You still need someone to do this coming back from the dead spell. I assume you still have a witch or two in your pocket. ::Bonnie: More or less. ON THE ROAD IN A CAR ::Liv: Oh great. Grandma just passed us. ::Luke: If you want to drive, just say so. ::Liv: No. I want you to drive, just at a speed more fitting for two people who just tried to commit murder. ::Luke: They are not following us. Markos stripped the town of spirit magic. There's now way they survived it. ::Liv: (looking straight ahead) Something tells me they did. (Luke sees Elena standing in the middle of the road at the last minute. He slams on the brakes and the tires squeal as the car comes to a full stop, just inches from hitting Elena, who looked un-amused. Elena stares at them wearing a smirk.) ::Luke: And I bet if I turn around... (He looks back and sees Caroline standing behind the car.) ::Liv: Using our own tricks against us. (she takes off her seat belt) Jerks. (She gets out of the car and walks towards Elena. Caroline walks towards the front of the car.) ::Elena: A little tip. If you're gonna flee the scene of the crime, take back roads. ::Liv: Do you really want to do this, again? ::Elena: You mean the part where you try to kill a doppelgänger? There's no point. Stefan's already dead. (Liv looks at Elena and then at Caroline. She sighs and looks back at Elena.) ::Liv: I know you don't believe me, but I *am* sorry. ::Elena: Good because you're gonna help bring him back. ::Liv: Look. I get what you need from us, but if both doppelgängers are alive again, the Travelers can restart their spell. Witch magic goes bye-bye, and all you vamps, you're goners. ::Elena: They're not gonna have a chance to start again because in order to bring Stefan back, we're gonna have to kill them, a lot of them, including Markos. ::Luke: We can't help you. Even if we wanted to, our coven would kill us. ::Caroline: Stefan saved your life. ::Luke: I know he did, but-- ::Liv: We can't risk it. (Caroline super-speeds and snaps Luke's neck, his body falling on the street.) ::Liv: No! ::Caroline: Your brother's officially on the Other Side. Think you can risk it now? AT THE MYSTIC FALLS CITY LIMIT (Two men prop up Mystic Fall's city sign that reads 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Population 6,923. There are people (Travelers) on the street walking into Mystic Falls at the same time as a Sheriff car rides in the opposite direction. Markos stands on the road, hands behind his back, smiling. He turns around and faces the Sheriff.) ::Markos: It is a good day, Sheriff. ::Liz: Maybe for you. It took me all night to evacuate the 10-mile civilian radius around the Town Square. ::Markos: Hmm. Gas leak. Very clever. I appreciate your cooperation. ::Liz: It will keep our residents away for now but certainly not forever. ::Markos: I'm sure we can think of something if we put our heads together. (Liz notices the two men with shovels meddling with the city's sign.) ::Liz: Why did they move our sign? ::Markos: Our desire was to end spirit magic everywhere. As you can see, we hit a snag. Nevertheless, this is our home now, and just to keep things simple, we've reset the official border of Mystic Falls to where the spell begins, right there. ::Liz: Of all the small towns to call home, you probably shouldn't have picked one full of vampires. ::Markos: You think I'm afraid of vampires? Maybe you think your friend Damon or your daughter can come save the day. (they start walking) Let me give you an example of why that would be unwise. (A man opens the door to a black van. Another guy takes Tyler -- who is now Julian, the Traveler -- out of the van. He has chains on his hands. The guys hold Julian in front of Markos and Liz.) ::Liz: Tyler! ::Markos: Oh, that's not Tyler anymore. That's Julian, the Traveler who betrayed his people when he killed the dopplegänger and stopped the spell. A big, scary werewolf-vampire hybrid, and yet a little vervain, a touch of wolfsbane, and here you are -- weak and all mine. ::Julian: You think you're some great leader because you pillage a helpless town? That makes you king now? Sorry, your highness, but I don't buy it. ::Markos: That's because you haven't set foot inside my kingdom. (Julian looks at him confused; Markos turns around) The spell the Travelers cast across Mystic Falls eliminates spirit magic, so while my people continue to have access to the Earth's purest magic, (he turns to face Julian/Tyler again) your friend Tyler will be stripped of everything the witches did to him, first his hybrid side, then his vampirism, and with no vampirism to keep him alive, he'll just be a boy with a werewolf gene, who happened to break his neck. ::Julian: No, no! No! (the men holding him try to hold him tighter as Julian tries to break free) Don't do this! No! No! Stop. (they force Julian to cross the city limit) (Julian loses his vampirism, he blinks his eyes while he's in pain, showing his werewolf eyes and then they turn back to normal. Then, his fangs come out and then disappear. Julian gasps in pain as his skin starts to burn. His head moves to his left in a quick motion, breaking his neck. He falls to the ground. Liz looks terrified.) ::Liz: Oh, my God. WHITMORE COLLEGE - DORM ROOM (Bonnie gasps in pain as Luke makes is way to the Other Side. Enzo looks from behind her.) ::Enzo: One less witch twin in the world. ::Bonnie: (now facing Enzo) No. One more person we need to bring back. ::Enzo: This list is getting uncomfortably long. ::Bonnie: Tell me about it, but with Liv doing the spell, not bring her brothe back would be just-- ::Enzo: Smart, savvy? :Bonnie: Cruel. It would be cruel, but none of it matters if your mysterious Traveler doesn't show. ::Tyler: (off screen) Bonnie? ::Bonnie: (disconcerted, she looks behind her and sees Tyler) Tyler, is that you? ::Tyler: How the hell did I get here? ::Bonnie: You're dead, and you're you. Caroline was right. (they walk closer to each other) Dying eliminated your passenger. ::Tyler: Hang on. Did you say I'm dead? ::Bonnie: I did, but we can bring you back. ::Enzo: And the list keeps growing. ::Bonnie: I need you to trust me, OK? ::Tyler: Do I have a choice? (Bonnie extends her hand towards Tyler. He grabs her and Bonnie winces in pain as Tyler passes to the Other Side.) WHITMORE COLLEGE -- CLASSROOM (Jeremy and Matt are in the front of the classroom. Damon walks towards them.) ::Damon: Class is in session. First assignment -- Anti-magic perimeter. Gilbert, what do you got? ::Jeremy: I walked around Mystic Falls this morning to see where my hunter instincts disappeared. ::Damon: Meaning what, your biceps shrunk, and your brain got smaller? ::Jeremy: Meaning that I have a supernatural urge to kill vampires, so wherever I hated you less, there was no magic. ::Damon: ''(they look down at a map of Mystic Falls, which has a big red circle drawn on it to determine the limits of the no-magic area) The cemetery's outside of the no-magic perimeter, a couple of un-populated areas other than that. ::Caroline: (on the phone, on speaker) Hey, Professor Salvatore, not everyone can see the map. ::Elena: (also on the phone) Yeah, don't forget about us. ::Damon: Donovan, you had one job. ::Matt: I'll send you a picture right now. (Matt takes a picture of the map with his phone and sends it to Elena. Back on the street, Elena receives the picture as Liv puts her brother's dead body in the car they were driving.) ::Elena: (into Caroline's phone) We should be there. ::Damon: Nope. You should not be. You are on witch duty because without crazy locks, no one's rising from the dead. So next order of business, mass murder. Quaterback? (Matt brings another set of maps.) ::Damon: Thank you. OK. We got these from the Sheriff. Apparently there was some truth to her evacuation story. There's a major gas line that runs underneath the town. Now if it did leak, it could be deadly, as in massive explosion kind of deadly. ::Matt: We can't blow up our hometown. ::Damon: Says one of the only people left in this group who can actually live there. ::Elena: We're not blowing up our town. We just need to lure enough Travelers to one spot. ::Caroline: How? We can't lure anyone anywhere stuck out here. ::Damon: And that's where your mama comes in. She will convince them to gather somewhere inside. Meanwhile, these two geniuses at 7:00 will turn on the gas, let it leak. We'll have about 10 minutes before anyone can smell it. You clear out. Boom! Travelers gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones return. Good? Good? Class dismissed. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5